Find my son
by Blazichu
Summary: We all know something no one believes Damas did and never would, right? Well, maybe what we think isn't the truth...-Noobfic-


GAH: I was thinking about the scene "Find my son" from Jak 3 again.

Via: Greaaat…

GAH: HEY! I'm not going to chase my brother around my room this time! And I have an alibi, he was spying on me!

Via: …That's…nice….

GAH: Erm… anyway, I was sad about Damas, so I wrote this, and now I'm happy!

Via: …I'm just gonna go see…the…erm…

GAH: Oh, great! Can you check on Vege- Vegan while you're there?

Via: … okay….

GAH: Okay, now on with the story, and just a note, I don't own the Jak and Daxter Franchise.

* * *

Damas, the warrior king. Anyone who looked back t his untimely demise would have pitied him. Dying without the knowledge that the very son he had been searching so many years for, was right under his nose, risking his life everyday. No one but the sand king would have even guessed that he had it all figured out, long before even Prince Mar knew the truth. The citizens of Spargus would have laughed, or dubbed you crazy if you suggested that their ruler and the daring young wastelander were related.

From the first time he had seen Jak, Damas thought the boy looked familiar. Like something you had once held dear, the memory fading away with the years, returning to you, little by little, but escaping your grasp, just as you're about to fit the pieces together. But the thing that captured the king's attention most, (as much as he tried to deny it) was that the more time he spent with the warrior, he found himself growing more and more fond of the boy.

Not that the demon residing in Jak hadn't already interested Damas, one conversation in particular roused his curiosity.

"_What's going on here!" He had demanded._

"_Nothing, your lordship. Just offering Jak and the little one here some_

_healthy advice." Kliever replied, but honestly, Damas hadn't been listening._

" _You have a reputation for being rash. Didn't your father ever tell you_

_to pick your battles wisely?" The king asked Jak rather more forcefully than he meant._

" _I didn't know my father." Came the warrior's solemn reply…._

Something told Damas to pursue the subject, and though he rarely acted on instinct alone, that is exactly what he did.

* * *

He began by speaking to Pecker, an easy source of information, after all, the monkaw was happy to talk first, and worry about the consequences later. Even though the sand king knew that it was safe to approach the matter in any way, and the bird brain would let something slip, Damas still decided to ease into the matter.

"Are you sure our newest warrior can handle the responsibility of becoming one of us?" He asked subtly.

Pecker grinned. "Do not worry about him, he has survived time's traps, and made it through the tomb of Mar in one piece. That little rat on the other hand-" The hybrid was about to say more, but Damas wasn't interested in the monkaw's babble.

This was puzzling, 'time's traps', what did it mean? Time did not set traps for elf-kind, unless it had its reasons, but what would time want with a boy of Jak's age? Then came Pecker's, less than helpful, voice, pulling Damas out of his daze, if only for a moment.

"-But Onin says that despite his appearance ("and temper" Pecker added quietly) he is the same young boy from Haven that she once knew-" The monkaw mentioned during his seemingly endless speech.

Then Damas returned to the world of his thoughts, now focusing on Mar's tomb. If anything, this matter troubled the sand king, only those within the lineage of Mar could even enter, and there had been some who had not made it through alive. Why, he had gone through the tomb's trials as a boy, and there was only one other person who could open the tomb at this time, Damas' own son, named after Mar himself.

The sand king snapped back to reality with the realization that Pecker was still blathering, and walked out of the room to leave the hybrid talking to himself. The mention of a boy from Haven had opened up the possibility of new information…

* * *

The ruler of Spargus stood next to his throne, awaiting the arrival of his guest. A moment later, Sig walked off of the makeshift elevator.

"Any news?" The king asked.

Sig paused for a moment, no doubt pondering what to say. "Well there _is_ some news about the kid…" ("Not necessarily _good_ news, but news none the less…" The he added under his breath.)

"Well?" Damas demanded, the last report had been nearly a year ago.

"The kid isn't in Haven anymore, (Damas pounded his fist on the arm of the throne.) Neither is the old rebel leader for that matter." Sig continued. Damas didn't say anything, but it was clear he was trying not to swear. ((GAH: Haha Damas, this is a harsh language free fic!))

"According to the sage Samos, the kid was sent somewhere safer. Not to sound crazy, but he said _Sandover Village_…" The wastelander concluded.

That couldn't have been right, Sandover was destroyed years ago. But it sounded important for some reason, maybe Pecker had mentioned it once….

"Thank you for your time Sig." Damas said, still deep in thought. Sig just shrugged and got back on the elevator.

Maybe it hadn't been Pecker who mentioned the village, but it _had_ been around the time of the hybrid's arrival. It had been the rodent that mentioned it, just after he had awakened.

_The ottsel had just rolled into the water, instantly, he awakened. Haven's newest reject chuckled. "Man! This place has a lot of sand! More than Sandover, and it was named after the stuff!" The furry rodent had yelled. "I'm glad you remember it so well, because we can't go back." The warrior replied._

* * *

Now as we all know, Damas was an incredibly intelligent man, and it didn't take long for him to put two and two together. And as he gazed out at the city that followed his judgment without question, he wished that his son be put through no more hardships. But, looking out at the city as he was, the sand king couldn't help but notice a small glowing red light, coming from a building. He knew exactly what it meant, it meant one of his warriors was in trouble, requesting help. Spargus' ruler walked over to the building, to take a look at where the beacon had been activated. It was signaling from a run down part of Haven….

Little did Damas know that a horrible chain of events wasbeing set into motion.

That the world was nearing one of its finest hours.

That what he had hoped for his son mere moments ago was an impossibility.

That he was nearing his final hour.

**And most importantly, that on this day, his son was going to discover what the king had known for so long…**

Damas made his way to the garage and climbed into the Gila Stomper, unaware of the events that were doomed to pass. He recognized that leaving on this mission alone was unwise, he also promised himself that, if crucial, he would fight to his death by his son's side.

So do not pity Damas, the warrior king. He was prepared for his end, equipped with the knowledge that his son was to grow up a quick thinking warrior, who could face almost any obstacle without worry, even if he had many challenges to overcome.

* * *

GAH: -sigh- Yay. Right now, I love happy endings.

Via: I don't even wanna know….

GAH: Oh, you're back. How's Vegen?

(In background: It's Veger you fools! VEGER!)

Via: You really have to ask?

GAH: Actually, I was jus' bein' nice. But I _do_ have something to ask.

Via: What's with all the apostrophes? You'd better hope your English teacher doesn't read this!

GAH: -sweatdrop- You were supposed to ask what… But I'll answer anyway. I'm thinking about doing something similar to this a little later, and I need feedback. So I'd like to ask readers (Via: If you have any) to please review!


End file.
